Eclipse My Way
by racergrl47
Summary: What if Bella was pregnant when Victoria attacked? R
1. Chapter 1

Eclipse Fanfiction

I do not own any of the Twilight Charaters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer!

Preface

I stood there, frozen, my back against the cold stone wall. She stared at me with wild, thirsty, pitch black eyes , and her crazy smile. The boy (Riley) was keeping Seth busy so I had no protection. Edward and the rest of my family were fighting the other newborns in the medow. I was trapped. I love you Edward, I wisphered as she advanced forward to kill me. I let out a ear piercing scream as she jumped at me.

Chapter 1

Flash back

_8 months ago. I stood in the small bathroom that I shared with Charlie. I held the stick in my hands, glad that Alice was here and that Edward was hunting. She would take this new better than he would. Of course, she already nows whats happening. I slowly turned and opened the bathroom door. I walked into my bedroom, half expecting Alice to be taring through my closet and disposing of my clothes. I looked up and saw Edward laying on my bed. When he saw the shocked look on my face, he was at my side in an instant. "What's wrong? Have you been harmed? Bella? Bella? Bella!" he said fanticly, cupping my face in his hands. "Edward, I'm pregnant." I said staring into space and handing him the pregnancie test. He was still for all of two seconds and he grabbed my wrist and slung me across his back . "Where are we going?" I asked. " To see Carlisle." He replied quickly._

End

I had been right. I am pregnant. Going through school pregnant was bad. My family and friend where there for me. With the exception of Charlie. I rememeber when we told him.

Flashback

_I was making dinner and Edward was standing next to me. "When are we going to tell him? Who will tell him? You or me? How will he take it? Did Alice see how it will turn out? Will it be peaceful?" I was talking fanticly. Edward finally stood up and took my hands. " It will be fine." He said. I was lost in his liquid topaz eyes. I streched on my toes to kiss him. We where kissing and he lifted me onto the coutner. We kept kissing untill he pulled away. " Charlie's almost here. Let's tell him before dinner." I nodded. We went to go and sit on the love seat. " Bella!" Charlie called, his heavy footsteps falling as he walked toward the living room. " Hello Charlie. Please take a seat as we have some news to tell you." Edward began. I took a deep breath and noticed that Charlie was still wearing his gun. " Dad, I'm pregnant." I said. And Charlie was beet red. He was fuming. "OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW! THAT MEANS YOU ISABELLA!" I ran upstairs with Edward and grabbed my stuff and began to trought it into random suit cases. " you take the volvo. I'll drive my truck." I said as we through the last of my clothes and nasseties into my bags. Edward and I both took two bags. We flew down the stairs and out the door he threw his two bags in the back of the volvo. I threw my two in to the bed of my truck and we where off to his house. When arrived, everyone was waiting. Esme pulled me into a hug and I let the tears that I held back in at Charlie's and on the way over. Edward lead me upstairs to his bedroom. He laid me down on the magnificant bed and let me cry myself to sleep._

End

As I sat on the Cullen's white couch, thinking of these memories. Rose and Alice sat with me. The Boys where out hunting and Carlisle was working. Rose and I are friends now because she wants to be close to my babies. We were all talking and then Alice froze, she was seeing the future. She came back to reality with a scared look on her face.

R&R Please!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 2 

"Alice! What did you see?" I asked. She was never panicked. "Victoria. She's coming. With newborns. A lot of them. We have to fight them. "She answered. "Alice can you go and get me a coat? Rose can you go and find me pickles dipped in chocolate?" I asked. The both ran off to do what I asked them. I got up, and grabbed the keys to Edward's maserati, the fastest car in the house and ran to the garage. I started the car and floored it. I hoped that I could make it to La Push before one of them could stop me. I weaved in and out of traffic. I slowed down after I passed the first houses on the reservation. I pulled into Jake's house and got out. Edward was going to kill me. Jake didn't come running out so I walked up to the front door and knocked on it. "It's open." A gruff, deep voice answered. "Hey Billy. Where's Jake?" I asked. "He's out with the wolves." Billy replied. "Thanks." I said and hurried out of the house. I got back into Edward's maserati and drove to Sam and Emily's house. As I pulled into the house, I saw a string of strong, shirtless men standing there. I shut off the car, and ran to Jake. "Oh my god Jake!" I said as he hugged me. "Hey Bells. How ya been?" He asked as he guided me into the house. "I've been great. There's something I need to talk to you about, all of you." I began. "Do you remember that vampire you where chasing the day Harry died? She's come back with an army to destroy me and I need your help. Please Jake? I'm begging you. Please?" All 10 werewolves stared at me. "I'll defiantly help you Bella." Jake answered. "I'm in." Embry added. "Me too." Quil added. Everyone else chorused "I'm in" or "Me too." With the exception of Leah. "No" She said simply before turning on her heel and running out the front door. Jake carried me out to the beach, too afraid that I would trip and put myself into labor. We were talking on the beach when I felt a small kick inside me. Tears welded up in my eyes. "Bella? What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Jake asked franticly. I reached out and placed his hand on my stomach and watched his eyes grow wide as he felt the baby kick. "Jake I have to go home to Edward." I said, he would be home now and furious that I ran off to go and talk with the wolves. "You know that meadow I was looking for, like 9 months ago? You and the pack meet me and the Cullens there tonight and we will show you how to fight the army. And please **BEHAVE** yourself in front of Edward." I said as we reached my car. "Why do we have to learn how to fight them, we already know how to." Jake questioned me. "They are newer to the vampire life than the Cullens and other vampires. See you tonight." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek and getting into my car. I took off in the car, not as fast as I came, but fast enough. I think that I am inheriting Edward's love of speed. As soon as I shut the car off, two cold, marble like arms surrounded my torso. "God I love you Edward." I said into his chest. "You are in soo much trouble." He replied to me. "I had to tell Jake and the others what was going on. You know that they wanted to help." I said into his chest. His response was oblivious, because he became as still and as hard as a statue after that.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Chapter 3

"Edward? Edward? Honey? What's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Please speak to me." I asked franticly. "Whatever you do, promise me you will not kill yourself when you learn of your plans for tomorrow." He answered me, smiling the crooked smile that I love. I groaned, and knew what this meant, Alice was taking me shopping. Edward laughed as he realized that I knew what he meant. I walked into the house and screamed "Alice Cullen! There is now way in hell that I am going shopping tomorrow. I am 8 months pregnant for god's sake! You are not dragging me around the mall to go and buy clothes." Alice was beside me in an instant. "But you have to! We don't have anything for you to wear this weekend when you go camping because it is suppose to snow." She wined, just like a five year old who didn't get the promised cookie after dinner. "What camping trip? I'm gonna be 9 months pregnant on Friday. I really don't think I should be camping." I replied. "Didn't anyone tell you?" she asked, face falling "The army is coming this weekend. We can't have you in the field where you could be harmed. You and Edward are camping there Friday night and then Saturday you will stay there and when the fight is over, Edward is going to go and get you and you will come home." She answered. "Fine, I'll camp. But I am not sleeping on the dirt floor. My back hurts enough with me sleeping on the memory foam mattress. Alice I _**need**_ an air mattress." I demanded. Everyone in the house just laughed at my demands. Of course Emmett laughed the loudest. "Great Idea Emmett, piss off a severely hormonal pregnant women." I said under my breath. Before I knew it, I was in a giant pair of arms, flying out the window and into the forest. "Emmett, put me down this instant." I screamed while using my hands to push against his chest. When that didn't work, I went for plan B. Fake that I'm in labor. "Ow. Ow. Ow. OWWWW!" I screamed. "Emmett, that hurt. I think I'm in labor." Emmett laid me on the ground scared expression on his face. Yess! This is soo working I thought mentally. "Emmett... I need Carlisle. Don't just stand there. GET HIM!"  I screamed at him. As soon as he was out of earshot, I let out a sigh of relief. I gasped as Edward was by my one side Alice was on my other side. Edward had a face of shocked and scared expression on his face. "Everything is going to be fine, love, Carlisle is on his way home to help you deliver the babies (an if I forgot to mention, Bella is having twins) and everything will be fine. Don't panic." Edward said in a rushed voice. "Edward, everything is fine. I faked it so that Emmett would put me down." I said absentmindedly, staring ahead of me and patting Edwards face and closing my eyes as they lifted me into their arms and began to run back to the house. As Edward sat me down of the couch, I looked at everyone in the room "Sorry, false alarm." I apologized. Everyone turned to leave, including Edward. "Edward wait, I want you to feel something." I said, and motioned for him to come closer. I placed his hand on my stomach and waited for the babies to kick again. When the baby did kick, Edward's dark eyes grew wide with sock, just like Jacobs'.


End file.
